


Ask If I Care

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an OTPoW world, Dinah reacts a little differently at the fight for Light's capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask If I Care

When he didn't respond to her calling him by name in the middle of a fight where at least two people should have been curious about the familiarity, Dinah went off the playbook. She was used to tempering the way she fought to the presence of a team.

She was also Siu Jerk Jai, training sister to Lady Shiva, lately her own student, and had been running with Slade for some time. The team faded from her mind, and she went into her individual method of fighting.

She wasn't as good as Shiva at being non-predictable. She didn't have to be that good, apparently, because Slade was arrogantly sure he had this fight.

He was predicting off what he knew of the League, but had failed to factor in that Black Canary was a woman who knew the worst of life, and how to make it work for her. She evaded his attempt to subdue her, forcing away just what his intentions might have been in subduing her rather than putting her fully out of commission. She didn't use her Cry; he'd be prepared for that.

He wasn't ready for her fast, furious assault inside his range, moving to tangle him up for precious seconds, seconds that had Green Arrow responding to her style, pushing him more to the Hunter of Seattle.

She felt the bones break, knew she'd pay for this fight, but that bow hummed with the true pitch of perfection in time with her forcing Slade into the right spot, hands too occupied to stop the arrow's flight.

Dinah didn't stop moving as that arrow pierced Slade's lung and nicked the heart, fired at an angle to go through the weakest point of the armor Arrow could see. She had Slade's own knife in hand, and was slamming it between ribs with what strength she still had, collapsing in time with his fall.

"Black Canary!" Zatanna said in horrified tones, to see two heroes act in concert to kill someone.

"It's not permanent," Canary snapped. "LIGHT!"

That pushed the team to contain him, while Green Arrow came over and crouched beside her.

"Followed your lead, but... "his voice trailed off in confusion.

"He's not himself, Ollie. I'd know." She kept her voice low, having trouble breathing as she felt the ribs pushing in where Slade had hit her. She met her ex's eyes, and saw understanding filter in. There was hurt, but he pushed it away, and then managed a low chuckle.

"Guess all of our old tabloids ain't going to be anything compared to this breaking. Pretty Bird Dating Masked Merc!"

"Ask me if I care, Oliver." She closed her eyes. "After you get someone other than Zatanna to come figure out why my boyfriend just acted like he didn't even know me."

"Sure thing, kiddo. Sure thing."


End file.
